Play Fool for Light
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: [Divergent!AU 04] When the light failed to offer him the protection he needed, the darkness took over, taking practically everything away. His memories, his name, his state of mind...
1. He's Not Ready

**Oh I should most probably hold this back, but... Nothing too bad in these first couple of chapters, so I won't ruin the holidays. Anyways, for the Dicing up Songs challenge, so this is based on the song Disturbia. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble one: He's Not Ready<strong>

"I feel it betray me."

But no one asked him how he felt. And in front of the evil overlord, you don't answer anything it doesn't want.

A smile crept across its face though. Did it want to know how he felt?

But it unnerved him. It shouldn't care if he was beefing betrayed or not. It shouldn't care at all.

But was it because of light?

"Why don't you...?" The rest of his words were drowned out by his own heartbeat.

Maybe that's why he couldn't formulate anything properly - there was no quite space that he could crawl to and think.

"Now don't treat me like that." He could feel himself getting wrapped up by little arms... Or were they ribbons? He only knew they were soft. Nothing else, nothing more.

"Duskmon doesn't like to offer second chances, but I'm more than happy to. To select people."

His heart started to beat louder. He was sure someone could hear it now. But no one paid any attention.

"Kouji, did the light promise you anything?"

What light? The sunlight? He was pretty sure it was gone now though. It was nighttime, wasn't it?

"Oh, such naive thoughts." It could read his mind? "It seems that you're not ready yet."

For what? He wanted to ask, but he couldn't hear anything he was saying. The heartbeats still drowned out just about everything he attempted to say.

"Don't worry, I'll get you when you're ready."


	2. There Are Gaps

**Using the line: What's wrong with me. Getting a little bit on why he can't remember anything. Just a little bit though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Two: There Are Gaps <strong>

Thank goodness it stop. There was finally some silence within his mind.

But maybe it wasn't a good thing.

He could finally think without getting interrupted by the pounding of something. Which raised questions. Too many questions that had answers that he couldn't find. Everything was fuzzy after all. Somethings were even locked.

Like his name. He remembered the...what was it? That had a name too. A name he knew, or once knew. Nothing really came back from his mind.

"What's...:"

The door opened before he finished his sentence.

A smile crept across the intruder's mouth.

Was it even an intruder? It just entered the room, that was all. But it didn't knock or anything, so it counted, right?

"You've been out for -"

But he didn't let it have finish. "What's wrong with me? Why am I like this?"

There seemed to be an apology. Something about data and not having it all… it was hard to get the true meaning of it.

"But we'll make new memories." There was a smile, grim and malous at the same time. "I'll come back again."

A little slip of paper made its way to him.

"You might want to memorize the name on that - that's what everyone calls you."


	3. Feeling of Something

**Oops...meant to update this every two or three days...that failed. XD Anyways, based off the line "What's wrong with me".**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Three: Feelings of Something<strong>

His name always escaped him at random times, but at least the paper didn't disappear the moment he touched it. Or else he would never know his name was Kouji. It was hard to remember it the normal way.

But still, it confused him why his name always disappeared from his mind. Sometimes he would be able to tell that he was indeed human and didn't have anything left to remember. Sometimes he would just stare blankly at a wall and have nothing but static running through his mind.

And there was never a reason he could get for this situation. He was in a somewhat decent room...no bed, but there weren't bars that resembled a cell...but he wasn't capable of remembering. Simple things like objects were things he knew off the top of his head. Though things that were even simpler was almost impossible to get.

And there still was that door...the one that kept on opening and closing and revealing a bunny who talked and didn't expect an answer. It just talked and talked and left. Occasionally it would bring in something, like more pieces of paper, but most of the time it just asked a question. And it always got answered as a no.

In all honesty, this entire situation was all one big mystery to him. And the bunny that kept on visiting him kept on giving him the tiniest of hints.


	4. It Never Makes Sense

**Yeah, I never say his name at all in this. Well, everyone else at this point are "it"s so it shouldn't be that hard...trust me, I'll use his name when I need to use his name. Right now I don't. Anyways, used the line "I'm going crazy now." **

* * *

><p>Drabble Four: It Never Makes Sense<p>

He was deemed ready somehow. The actual how made no sense to him - the paper was still needed to know his name. And it wasn't even something he used very often. He never knew of a time where he referred to himself by first name.

Either way, he was going to see some place that wasn't this room. A place that wasn't going to confine him the way this one did. At least he hoped not. The bunny never even mentioned what the other rooms looked like, but as long as it wasn't a closed off space, he was fine. He hated those places now.

It only took about a minute for the bunny to walk into his room and grab his arm and lead him towards something else. The outside was all the same color, but this time there were holes that showed a murky black color. He didn't know if it was because of some accident or because it was just made like that, but the holes made everything more interesting.

Once they reached a certain point, the bunny pointed at two figures, ones that seemed so familiar...he just couldn't place it. There was nothing familiar looking about them, but they looked so familiar it hurt. To the point he couldn't hear anything the bunny said.

And really, it hurt to even stare at them. Or approach them.

If he really was afraid of closed rooms now, then these things really shouldn't enter. It'll make it even worse.


	5. Stuck in Freeze

**Back, and apologizes. Just didn't feel like working on this is all I can really say. Anyways, based off of "No more gas in the rig."**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Five: Stuck in Freeze<strong>

Still, despite wanting to get away, he couldn't. Nothing at the moment made sense, and that meant it was time for him to retreat into that little room of his. But nothing worked. Nothing would go and nothing he did would make him go.

"Now go on and meet your superiors. Go on."

He still couldn't walk though. No matter how many times the bunny said "Go on," he _couldn't move. _Perhaps it was still shock, or the effects of the static choosing right now to run through his mind, as opposed to the thoughts of something more helpful.

Maybe that was how his mind and body worked before all of this. If there was nothing in his mind, he would quit functioning like a normal human and just freeze. When he was thinking, he would constantly move.

That was a weird way for him to work, but either way, he had to do it. Will himself to think of something non-staticy and walk.

But it got to the point where the bunny lifted him up like a child and dropped him in front of the two figures.

"It seems that thou hath granted thee the honor of lookout."

"Well, it's better than sitting around and waiting for those kids."

It seemed like both of them got the point where they knew exactly what the bunny wanted.

And it kind of scared him.


End file.
